


Her Eve

by theadventurouswriter



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Bottom Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Make up sex, Making Up, Praise Kink, Smut, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadventurouswriter/pseuds/theadventurouswriter
Summary: Villanelle did something without asking Eve for permission. Eve overreacted and had to make up to Villanelle.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have Russian Delights on unofficial hold but life got in the way of that and I hope to get back to writing the AU. For now, I wrote a short and sweet fic to get us through until season 3. Enjoy ;)

Eve was furious. She was never this furious with a person before. It took a lot for Eve Polastri to become so angry with with a person and that person was an international assassin living in her house. 

All because Villanelle had arraigned her office without her permission while she was at the shops. Villanelle saw that Eve’s office was a mess and decided that it needed an uplift.

When Eve came home, Villanelle showed her the room with a proud smile on her face. However, that smile soon dropped when Villanelle realised that Eve had a look on her face. The look of ‘What have you done to my office’. Eve couldn’t believe it. Her beloved clutters of official MI6 papers had disappeared from the wooden floors and the table which were supposedly filed away. Eve was quietly shaking with fury and anger over how Villanelle cleared up her office.

Villanelle had never seen Eve be so angry before. She hated Eve being angry with her, it made her heart wrench with regret. Despite being labelled a psychopath by many psychologists, Villanelle definitely felt Eve’s anger directed to her with a cold glare plastered on the Asian woman’s face. She hated Eve looking at her like that. Before meeting Eve Polastri, Villanelle wouldn’t have hesitated in killing her if she looked at her like that. However, Eve had changed something in her and Villanelle just wanted to be good for her. To be a good person for her Eve. It meant staying away from Niko who was far away from London.

“You moved my office around, Villanelle. Without telling me in the first place.” Eve said quietly, her anger radiating off her as she continued to glare at Villanelle.

“Baby, your office was a mess.” Villanelle childishly responded with a cheeky smile but her response made Eve more angrier. Her smile dropped as soon as Villanelle saw Eve’s face contorted with contempt for her. Eve knew that Villanelle was being a child when she had no regard for other people’s property.

“What the fuck, Villanelle?” Eve raises her voice. Her teeth were bare as she shaked with anger.

“Eve, I am sorry. Please do not be angry, I do not like you being angry with me.” Villanelle pleaded, her eyes wide and glassy with unshed tears.

“Well, you should’ve thought about that before you moved my fucking office around!” Eve finally bellowed, making Villanelle flinch and look down to the ground. 

Eve found herself unable to look at Villanelle for any longer. The younger woman was irritating her further just with her cat-like eyes staring at her. 

“I-I have to go now.” Eve sighed as she raked her curly wild hair back in frustration before grabbing her coat and bag off the table. 

“I will come with you.” Villanelle said out of habit, she liked to go places with Eve but the Asian woman scoffed. She began to make her way to the door with Villanelle following her. 

“No!” Eve shouted and her tone made Villanelle stall abruptly. 

“I can’t fucking bear to look at you now. Just get out of my face.” The MI6 agent quietly said without looking at the assassin. 

“Eve, baby...” Villanelle pleaded with her voice reduced to a soft tone in hopes of getting Eve to look at her. Eve not looking at her, made her heart clench with hurt and regret over how it was her fault for making Eve angry with her.

“I’m going.” Eve stated as she opened the front door.

“Eve!” Eve ignored Villanelle’s plea and went out. 

The door slammed and Villanelle flinched again at the sound. She stood in the hallway, silently trembling at the sudden emptiness of Eve in the house.   


Villanelle had made Eve angry with her and she didn’t like it one bit. 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I initially thought that Villanelle had to make up to Eve but I ended up wandering down the path of Eve overreacting. Lol. Enjoy this chapter before smut in next chapter ;)

The quietness of the house quickly engulfed Villanelle’s soul. She stared at the door for a solid hour before going back to the kitchen.

Her mind was racing over how Eve was feeling as she walked out of the house. She wondered if Eve went to Elena and Kenny’s house and told them that she was going to leave Villanelle. Just like Anna and Nadia. Before Oksana Astankova met Eve Polastri in the hospital bathroom, she wouldn’t have cared about the older woman and she wouldn’t care about her feelings too. Eve Polastri was bringing out the good things in Oksana Astankova that she had long-buried deep within herself. Eve brought out the caring and kind side of the assassin who just liked to see her smile and look after her.

The thought of Eve leaving her made the honey-blonde assassin’s emotions crash to the fore. Her body shook as she sobbedinto her hands against the kitchen island. Tears were streaming down her doll-like face with her bottom lip trembling into her hands.

Meanwhile, Eve was sitting at a park bench that overlooked the Thames after walking for several kilometres. She was watching the boats sail by while her mind raced over what Villanelle did.

She let out a shaky sigh after not realising that she held her breath for a moment. What Villanelle did to her office, had made Eve angry because she uplifted it. The beloved MI6 papers were tidied up and put away instead of laying on the wooden floor. Her chair was pulled in under the table where Villanelle had tidied the desktop with her notebooks piled onto each other. The pens were in a cup in the corner of the table. Eve imagined that Villanelle had done it because the messy office was annoying her aesthetic of having a tidy house. She also thought that Villanelle thought by tidying the office, it would make her partner’s job easier.

That led to Eve realising that she overreacted and lashed out at Villanelle. She also figured out that the blonde Russian was just trying to make her happy by having a tidy office for her work. She knew that Villanelle lived to make her happy.

Eve let out another sigh and got off the bench before calling an Uber to take her home to Villanelle. She figured that Villanelle was crying her eyes out over making Eve angry with her.

She knew that she had to make up with Villanelle once the younger woman apologised to her. Eve texted Villanelle with ‘I’m coming home’ which the assassin quickly replied with a ‘Ok.’

The Uber soon arrived and the driver acknowledged Eve as his passenger before driving to the house. The journey to Eve’s house was a short trip but a very tense trip as Eve anxiously ran over the possibilities. These possibilities included Villanelle going on a drunken bender or Villanelle trashing the house.

These possibilities went out the window when Eve entered the house into silence. The former Polastri house was very quiet except the noise of sniffling in the living room.

Eve went into the living room after standing in the hallway and listening to the sound of Villanelle crying. She found the younger woman on the couch, curled up into a ball with her hair in a messy bun.

What she saw on the woman’s porcelain-like face, broke Eve. Villanelle’s face was puffy from crying with her cat-like eyes blood-shot with tears. Her nose was red with snot running down from her nose. The normally unreadable assassin was vulnerable and it made Eve’s heart lurch. 

Villanelle saw Eve and she got up from the couch as she wiped away tears from her brown eyes.

“Eve..” The international assassin swallowed down eyes and wiped tears away before beginning to speak.

“I am so sorry for tidying up your office without your permission. I just thought that tidying up your office will make you happy. I-I just want to be good for you, Eve.” Villanelle sniffled and wiped away tears with Eve’s old sweater. Eve’s heart lurched once again and she reached for Villanelle’s hand.

“Apology accepted, gorgeous girl.” Eve whispered before pulling Villanelle’s hand up to her lips and kissed it gently. Villanelle gave her a soft smile but looked down to her hands. 

“Oh, come here.” Eve gently admonished and Villanelle’s body was flush against her lover’s body. She had missed being intimate with Eve when Eve had wrapped her arms around her.

“I don’t want to make you angry again.” Villanelle whimpered in a soft tone that was uncharacteristic. Eve cupped her face with her hand that moved from Villanelle’s waist. Villanelle leaned into her touch while focusing on Eve. 

“I know you won’t, sweetheart. You’re a good girl and you didn’t deserve to be yelled at by me. I’m sorry for that. You’re Eve’s good girl.” Eve said with sincerity but it was Eve’s words that made Villanelle’s body flush with warmth and love. Sure, her ego didn’t need the attention but Eve knew that Villanelle just needed reassurance after earlier on.

“How about we go upstairs now?” Eve whispered with a soft smile and winked while holding Villanelle’s face with her hand.

“Y-yes please.” Villanelle whispered.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW - Smut

Once Eve and Villanelle reached the bedroom, Eve pushed Villanelle backwards on the queen bed. The taller woman had her eyes focused on Eve while anticipating what she was going to do next. 

She watched Eve turn off the main light and turn on the lamp, making the room dim and soft. The light made Villanelle instantly relaxed as she moved further up the bed where she rested against the pillows. The room became intimate and a sacred space for both women to make love.

Eve climbed on the bed where she situated herself next to her younger lover who was looking at her with doe-like eyes, waiting for her. The older woman cupped Villanelle’s jaw before moving in closer to give her soft kisses. Her kisses made the younger woman to let out soft but quiet moans while Eve’s hands were massaging her scalp. Blonde hair made a crown upon the pillows after Eve had pulled Villanelle’s bun out.

Eve gently broke away from the kissing, causing Villanelle to softly cry out from the break of contact. She felt Eve’s lips at the shell of her ear.

“Baby, I’m going to make you feel like the most special girl that you are for Eve. You’re such a good girl. Do you want this?” Eve whispered tenderly which Villanelle shivered slightly at the remark. Villanelle nodded to show her that she wanted what she was going to have with Eve. She knew that she was Eve’s good girl and she liked being her good girl who just wanted to be good for her. The assassin closed her eyes and let out a sigh when she felt Eve’s lips on her neck, giving her gentle kisses there.

Villanelle felt Eve climb on top of her before she also felt Eve’s nimble hands plant themselves under her sweater. She let out a moan when Eve’s hands roamed over her bare and warm skin. Her hands was making her core become heated and wet with want for Eve.

“Such a good girl.” Eve whispered as she felt Villanelle’s lovely warm skin. The girl whimpered when she felt hands and fingers touch her breasts. Eve let out a quiet moan at how the assassin wasn’t wearing a bra and how responsive Villanelle was to her touch. Her nipples under her fingers became taut and hard under her

“P-please..” Villanelle sighed and tried to thrust her hips up to Eve but she pressed her down. Eve knew that Villanelle was becoming less self-restrained and letting herself to be completely at her mercy at this moment at time. Eve loved those times where Villanelle gave herself completely to her.

“Not yet, baby.” The wild-haired spy smirked as she saw that Villanelle was wanting her inside of her now. Impatient with the sweater on Villanelle, Eve pulled it over her lover’s head. Confronted with a half-naked Villanelle who was laying on her bed in front of her, Eve lowered her head down upon her body and began worshipping her younger lover. 

Lips and a tongue tasted and teased Villanelle’s pert nipples that tightened at the touch of Eve. Villanelle’s face was slack with her eyes closed and her mouth open as Eve lavished her tongue upon her breasts. She felt Villanelle’s fingers entwine themselves into her black curly mane as she continued her ministrations. 

“Eve.. Oh god, that feels so good.” Villanelle muttered, her accent was heavier and distinct as she had lost self-restraint. She could feel wetness pooling at the junction of her thighs that were smearing her underwear. She was so wet with want and desperate for Eve to touch her. 

“Eve Eve, please..” She whimpered as she tried to push up against her lover but Eve was holding her down. 

Eve smirked. She had brought Villanelle to a place where she was completely at her mercy and made her a whimpering, writhing mess on her bed. She decided that Villanelle’s lovely breasts had enough attention and moved herself downwards on Villanelle’s body. 

Apart from her breasts, it was Villanelle’s legs that was a turn on for Eve. She loved those toned but muscled legs which had the capacity to strangle a man with. However, it was the legs that entwined Eve’s body after sex where Eve loved to place her hand on her upper leg. 

Villanelle still had her black lace underwear that she always wore for Eve. The older woman hooked her fingers into the lace underwear before pulling the cloth down Villanelle’s legs and tossing it to the carpet. 

Villanelle instinctively opened her legs wide when she saw Eve moving down on her. Eve saw that she was completely drenched with desperate want for her. 

“Are you sure?” Eve asked in a whisper to make sure that Villanelle’s consent was still there. It was the scramble of the assassin’s hands pushing her head closer to her body that confirmed her consent. 

“Yes Eve, oh god please I need you.” Villanelle was getting impatient. She wanted Eve to go down on her but Eve was going to take her time. 

“Such lovely legs, gorgeous girl.” Eve cooed as she stroked Villanelle’s lovely legs while positioning herself between her legs. Villanelle let out a moan from Eve’s compliment about her legs. 

Eve began to place soft kisses from Villanelle’s calves as she let her hands move closer to her lover’s core. The smell of Villanelle was permeating Eve’s nose as she worshipped the assassin’s legs. Then, she began to kiss her lover’s thighs before reaching her destination. 

Villanelle moaned loudly with her back arching off the bed and her hand pushing into Eve’s head when she felt Eve’s tongue on her. Eve swiped her tongue up Villanelle’s slit to gather some of her arousal before going down on her clit. She lavished Villanelle’s clit with circular motions of her tongue and sucking on it. 

“Eve!” Villanelle whimpered, getting close to coming on Eve’s mouth on her. Then, she let out an almighty moan when Eve put two fingers inside of her lover and began to thrust into her with her tongue on her. 

The room was filled with Villanelle’s delightful moans and the smell of sex. Eve was in heaven with having Villanelle beneath her. The Russian may be an ruthless international assassin tasked to put corrupt politicians but she loved being at an MI6 spy’s mercy. 

Eve had enough. Her younger lover’s moans was making her aroused but she wanted to come with Villanelle at the same time. She unattached herself from Villanelle’s clit and quickly took off her clothes including her underwear. Villanelle saw that Eve was just as soaking wet as her when she saw the slick arousal on her thighs. 

Eve climbed on top of Villanelle with her clit coming into contact with Villanelle’s clit. Both woman moaned at the contact with Villanelle grabbing at Eve’s bum, urging her to move. Eve began to grind down on Villanelle. 

Both women panted and moaned as Eve continued to move. Villanelle’s pants became erratic as she reached the edge of her orgasm. Eve soon reached there. The coils in their lower stomach was becoming painfully taut with each grind of Eve’s hip.

Then, they both let go. The spy and the assassin’s cried out each other’s names as they rode out their orgasms in each other’s arms. 

After coming down, Eve pushed herself off Villanelle and moved next to her. Villanelle’s arms pulled Eve onto her chest and Eve had her arm across her hip. 

“I’m sorry, baby. You don’t deserve to be yelled at.” Eve whispered into Villanelle’s chest. Villanelle accepted her apology by holding her tighter. 

“I love you, Eve.” Villanelle whispered as she had her free hand stroke her lover’s wild mane. 

“I love you, Villanelle.” Eve affirmed her love by kissing her lover’s chest. 

Both lovers were happily holding each other while being only covered with a single bed sheet in Eve’s bed. 

Tonight was just for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m bad at writing smut but I Atleast tried lol.


End file.
